


Do You Wanna Be My Baby?

by scarletmanuka



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 13:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8534620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletmanuka/pseuds/scarletmanuka
Summary: Mycroft has a horrible day at work and Greg tries to cheer him up.





	

It had been the most horrid day and he was in a very bad mood. In point of fact, Mycroft couldn’t actually remember when he’d last had a day at the office that had been this tedious. Considering he had an eidetic memory, it was possible that this had been _the_ most tedious day he’d had. The Prime Minister was being his usual difficult self; he’d had not one, not two, but _three_ ambassadors on the phone snivelling like children over perceived slights; and don’t even get him started on the Minister of Defence, who was so far up the American’s arses that if you held a stethoscope to their abdomens you’d most likely hear _God Save the Queen_. On top of all of that, Anthea was off sick with a nasty flu and he’d been having to manage with her very inferior replacement. It was a surprise that his headache hadn’t progressed to a migraine by now.

As he walked in the door and put away his umbrella, he could hear Gregory moving about in the kitchen. He knew it was selfish to subject his partner to his bad mood, but he desired to be close to the man and to take comfort from simply being in the same space as him, so he headed that way. Their bright and cheerful kitchen was being put to use, with vegetables lying sliced and diced on a cutting board on the island bench, something delicious smelling was simmering on the stove, and in the middle of it all was a happily humming DI.

Gregory looked up with a smile when his partner entered, and pulled out one of his earbuds. “Hi, love. How are you?” Mycroft could only grunt in reply and he walked over so he could be wrapped in a warm embrace. “That bad, huh? Why don’t you have a seat, and I’ll get you a glass of wine? You can just relax while I finish off dinner.”

“Thank you, Gregory,” the drained politician managed. He attempted a smile, fell short, and sank into the small settee in front of the window. He accepted both the wine and the kiss that was offered, but still couldn’t find a smile for his partner. His head was pounding, and the hysterics of the infants that he’d been forced to look after that day were still echoing in his brain. It was just so frustrating! Was it so hard to ask for people to do the jobs that they were paid to do and to leave their ceaseless moaning at the door?

They had been living together long enough for the DI to know when Mycroft needed time in his own head to process the multitude of urgent and top secret going ons he’d been juggling that day, so he popped the speaker bud back in his ear and continued to make dinner. That didn't mean he couldn’t try and make his partner smile though. He skipped through several songs on his playlist, finding some that were a bit more upbeat and he started bopping along as he cooked. He went to the fridge to pull out some broccoli and made sure he waggled his arse in the younger man’s direction as he bent over to retrieve it from the crisper. Then he danced his way back over to the island bench where he had been working.

The settee faced the bench and so Mycroft had a good view of his partner. He felt his mood start to lift just a little as he watched Gregory move around the kitchen, putting on a show for him. He might have been wearing a pair of faded old jeans and a baggy t shirt, but to him, he was sex on legs. He loved the way the DI moved - he was confident, strong, and although you couldn’t quite say he was graceful, there was a deliberateness to his actions that screamed his masculinity.

The song must have ended and a new one begun, because his movements changed. His head bobbed up and down and he seemed to bounce on the soles of his feet. He started to hum as well, and then started singing.

“ _How come you’re looking so good? How come you’re looking so fine? I wasn’t ready for you. Well I was just passing time.”_ He grinned over at Mycroft and then sang the next part at the top of his lungs. “ _Do you, do you, do you, do you, do you wanna be my baby? Do you, do you, do you, do you, do you wanna be my baby?”_ He came out from behind the bench, carrying the wine and danced over to fill up the younger man’s glass. “ _I really gotta know, oh oh, I really gotta know, oh oh.”_ He dropped a kiss to the tip of his partner’s nose and literally bounced back to the kitchen, causing Mycroft to smile for the first time that night.

He kept on singing, and the more he sang, and the more he danced, the more Mycroft’s bad mood faded. He couldn’t hear the song playing, and he didn’t recognise the lyrics, but that didn’t surprise him since they had very different tastes. Gregory’s voice was raw, and untrained, but it wasn’t bad. He could carry a tune, and with practise, he would probably be quite good.

After adding the vegetables to the meat and sauce mixture on the stove, he gave it a stir and then headed back over to the settee. He flopped down onto his back, draped over Mycroft’s lap. One of the earbuds came out and underneath the live performance that was occurring in his personal bubble, the younger man could hear the beat of the song. “ _Do you, do you, do you, do you, do you wanna be my baby? Do you, do you, do you, do you, do you wanna be my baby?”_ Greg grinned up at his partner and cupped his cheek. “How bout it, Mycroft? Wanna be my baby?”

“You’re utterly ridiculous, Gregory.”

“ _I really gotta know, oh oh,”_ he sang loudly. _“I really have to know, oh oh, I really gotta know, oh oh, I really wanna know, oh oh._ ” He squirmed around on Mycroft’s lap, miming playing the piano and finally, the last of his bad mood disappeared and Mycroft bellowed out a laugh. Greg winked at him, and continued to dance around on his back.

The younger man leaned back on the settee and gazed down at his ridiculous, funny, sweet, and amazing partner. No one else could ever make him feel as good as his Gregory could. Yes, he really _did_ want to be his baby.

**Author's Note:**

> The song Greg was singing was Do You Wanna Be My Baby by Per Gessle of Roxette fame.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eeQhDjhWP5M


End file.
